


six hands

by badteeth



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Body Image, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, but they're baaad at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badteeth/pseuds/badteeth
Summary: Annika finds out with a buzz from her phone — it could have been a city-wide alert, given Toronto, or it could have been her boyfriend letting her know what’s going on in his life, but instead it’s from one of the sports apps she’d downloaded after having the Leafs’ schedule built into her Google Calendar got too confusing.





	six hands

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this before everything but i love being right and the timing ain't gonna get better

Annika finds out with a buzz from her phone — it could have been a city-wide alert, given Toronto, or it could have been her boyfriend letting her know what’s going on in his life, but instead it’s from one of the sports apps she’d downloaded after having the Leafs’ schedule built into her Google Calendar got too confusing.

William Nylander has signed a contract. He is on a plane to rejoin the team.

 _“Fuck.”_ It escapes her mouth before she can think about it, before Annika can even process what she means by it. Emi side-eyes her hard, and Annika forces herself to exhale and drop her shoulders. Earlier today, her thumb nail had cracked hard right at its pink fleshy base while she was trying to open an old lotion bottle, and she’d remembered why letting anyone mess with your nails was literal torture in some places. But she was due for a refill anyway, and Emi had just gotten back from uni for winter break, so, salon it was.

There’s something therapeutic about just going limp from the elbow down and letting someone fix you. The nail tech glances up at the outburst, but turns back to her work when Annika just smiles. She turns Annika’s hand over, gently, then takes a file to the side of her ring finger, close to the skin. Annika breathes through it, pulls her face into some sort of position — a smile — and says to Emi, “William’s coming home.”

“Oh, _wow,”_ Emi replies, and she sounds nice and she’s smiling but the flicker of assessment doesn’t leave her eyes. “That’s great.”

A bottle of baby blue gel polish, yet unopen, sits next to Annika’s elbow. There’s a lot of natural light in the salon, but that doesn’t really make sense, when you think about it. She’d been thinking about getting a little white leaf as an accent, but nail art costs more and it’s kind of tacky anyway.

“Oh, yeah,” Annika says. “Great for the team. Kasperi’s going to be _so_ excited to see him.”

 

* * *

 

They’re out of town that weekend and won’t be back until Tuesday night. By next Saturday, they’ll be gone again, this time for two weeks.

Annika could, hypothetically, go down to Buffalo and surprise him, but she knows how that’d go. A few carved out moments before the game, but not enough to disrupt him at all. After could go any way: they win, he’s in a good mood, and wants to be with Annika; they win, he’s in a good mood, and wants to be with the boys; they win, he’s in a bad mood, and wants to take it out on Annika; they _lose._

She honestly doesn’t like watching their games much anymore. It used to make her feel guilty, the way other girls make it seem like it’s because she’s selfish or stupid, or when Kasperi shows up with these cuts and bruises that she can’t understand. The other women in the family room aren’t always super nice to Annika, but one time she and Molly Bozak sat far enough back that they couldn’t really see the game, and Molly had said, _Yeah, yeah, it can be really scary watching them out there._ Molly didn’t drink because she was breastfeeding, but Annika did, two glasses of wine, which she was able to provide an I.D. for. At the time, it’d felt sophisticated and grown up, like one of those little-big moments that built up into something.

Annika is not fucking going to Buffalo.

 

 

Kasperi doesn’t text her about meeting up Tuesday night but he does Wednesday afternoon; does she want to go to this restaurant downtown? She looks it up on Yelp, then on Instagram. It looks very lush. She does want to go. She tells him as much.

“What do you think about wearing lingerie as, like, normal clothes?” Annika asks. She does a quarter turn in front of the mirror. It’s a blushy lace bodysuit. It fits her very well; it’s a little tight on the hips. Annika knows her angles by muscle, but she lets herself fall out of them, slouching and flat-footed.

“Very slutty. Love it,” Kim says, but Kim went to art school so she’s allowed to wear mom jeans, a button-down she literally stole from a hook-up, and a bralette and still look hot as fuck. She’s sitting on Annika’s bed, feet folded beneath her, elbows on her knees. She doesn’t look up as Annika peals the bodysuit off of herself and refolds it. They’ve been friends since grade school. Annika wonders how, sometimes.

“I think I might go conservative but, like, easy access, you know?” So much of Annika’s closet is stuff she’s supposed to own. As painfully organized as it is, it still takes her a minute to find the the right top. Long-sleeved, but if you pull at the bow on the front, it all comes undone. A high-waisted mini skirt. Thigh-high velvet boots. All slivers of skin.

“It hasn’t been that long, has it?” Kim asks.

“No,” Annika says. “But you gotta keep ‘em interested.”

 

 

Kasperi pays for her Uber out to the restaurant. He’s waiting outside and smiles as she approaches, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in. Every kiss with him feels lewd — his _mouth_ — but it feels good, too. They’re both smiling.

Nerves creep in as they enter the restaurant; like they’re going to kick either of them out — especially him — for being too obvious. Coming back from a road trip is also always another thing; are they good? Are they the same?

Kasperi approaches it all with a casual ease Annika knows can’t be faked. Conversation is easy enough. She tells him about some of the projects she has coming up. He tells her about work, but in shallow sort of ways. He talks a lot about William but not about why or for how long he was gone. How desperately he’d missed him seems to have evaporated in a handful of days. William’s first game back is tomorrow; Annika should come.

“I think I need to get my lips redone,” Annika says.

“You look great, babe.”

“I think I might go to someone new,” Annika continues. “Like, I like pouty, but I think the doctor messed me up a little last time.”

Kasperi puts his phone down face-down, looks her in the eye, takes her hand and says, “Whatever you want. You know I think you look great. However you wanna look.” He pauses, and then asks, “Do doctors do that kind of stuff?”

_“What?”_

“Like, I don’t know.” He drops her hands to wave one in front of his face. Annika doesn’t know if he seriously can’t remember or if he’s just dodging. Like he doesn’t have a whole staff of people whose job it is to give him ice, stitches, and perc. “Seems just kinda. I don’t know. You don’t need a surgeon.”

“I go to a doctor.”

  


 

They don’t fuck in the Uber but Kasperi’s hand is high enough on her thigh that his pinkie can stretch out and pet against her clit. Her panties are cotton; she’d thought it was funny. Now, she’s shivering. Kasperi’s so smug about it Annika can feel it radiating off him, and it’s _nothing._

They don’t run into William in the apartment on their way to Kasperi’s bedroom, but Annika is intensely aware that they could, now. She can’t remember if his door was closed last time she was here. If that means he’s hiding out here out of sight. Like, he’d _know_ what they’re up to. No way Kasperi didn’t tell him.

But Kasperi’s hands are realizing how flimsy her shirt had been all night, and she’s so wet it’s hard not to press her knees together out of an old instinct. It’s December. They have time to figure stuff out.

 

* * *

 

Kasperi and William both follow some girls on Instagram in Florida. She composes several messages on the matter but deletes them all; the group text between the three of them is still dead from a few months ago when Kasperi decided they needed to give William space. The girls are hot, anyway. Hard to begrudge them that.

She doesn’t wake up to a text from them either — or, okay, Kasperi sent something, but it feels more expected than sincere. She doesn’t even try with her gym gear. She’d dated a wrestler in grade ten and it’d seemed like he was constantly cutting, constantly sweating it out. Focused and goal-oriented.

Annika makes it through her third rep before she accepts that she hates the feel of sweaty cotton against her skin. She could buy some of the gyms apparel downstairs but instead she just strips down. There aren’t many people at the gym when she goes. Most people have more normal jobs than her, but sometimes that doesn’t feel all that true. And not many people mind seeing her undressed; her sports bra and running shorts covers more than plenty of her outfits.

She adds another rep to her plan, just to see if she can. The dry rasp of her breath. Soreness radiating from her shoulders to the roll of her ankles. It’s all a reward for a job well done. Her mind doesn’t feel quite as clear as she’d hoped but still drained in some ways. It’s a good way to start the day.

She has meetings later on. Work stuff. Annika has a very summer look, she’s decided. Hypothetically, that means she should be shooting now, so things will be ready for a summer roll-out. It’s something else to think about.

Annika focuses in a moment too late to have not been obviously zoning out. She’s downtown, in a coffee shop that’s very good for stupid, fashionable little meetings. Khloe, who’d gone out of her way to make time for Annika, looks expectant. She says, “I don’t know, sorry. Is water a meal replacement?”

“Oh my god, stop,” Khloe says. “You cannot joke like that. Your ass will deflate if you stop giving it protein.”

 

* * *

 

William has a beard now. Annika hates it. It’s not an excuse, but she hates it with her whole, entire heart, and then one day it’s gone. Annika doesn’t watch their games, but it’s impossible not to know how they’re doing. How William’s been doing.

But William insists, “I did it for _you._ So maybe you’ll look at me again.”

Annika laughs, and William has this smug, cute look on his face. To be fair, his face always look like that, when it’s visible. Kasperi is on the other side of Annika, and his fingers keep grazing the side of her arm, gently. It’s giving her goosebumps.

William starts again, “So, we’ve been thinking—”

“Have you?”

“We know it’s been awhile—”

“Has it?”

But William keeps talking, like Annika doesn’t want to know, and he says, “But if you’re down, we could. You know.”

“Do I?” Annika says, but this time she does know. Her body knows. Kasperi is to her side and she can feel the heat radiating off of him. Can feel excitable energy they both put off together ricocheting off of her. She’d dressed for a night out, and they look it, too, but she knows they can sometimes get fixated on some point in the distance and then chase after it, leaving her to chase after them.

He leans closer and says, lowly, “We could both do you.” William probably can’t hear him but he looks jittery, eager. They probably talked this through, before. Annika wonders if she could have known too, looking back at the texts that got her here tonight. Kasperi’s fingers have left her arm to brush just as gently over the curve her breast against the neckline of her dress. It’s silk.

“Yeah. I mean, okay.”

It’s not as a weird as she thought it’d be to have William touch again, or more like, he doesn’t. Kasperi kisses her and grabs her tight by her ass, her legs, her ribs, and William helps her out of her dress. Kasperi eats her out, and she leans against William’s chest and feels his dick twitch against her back when Kasperi looks up at them.

He hooks a thumb into her ass as he sucks on her clit, and that’s exactly the word, he _hooks_ her. Annika’s not sure if she likes anal more than getting fucked normally, but there’s a kind of weightiness to it that makes her feel pinned. She must make a noise. William finally kisses her neck as he leans over to dig the lube out of Kasperi’s end table, easy as anything. They don’t even have to say anything as he passes it off, as Kasperi gives the core of her one last sucking kiss before backing off enough to finger her open.

Kasperi’s dick is so hard it looks sore, and he’s got one hand squeezing at the base of it. He tries inching forward, nudging the head at Annika’s folds, but she gets a foot up on his hip and says, _“No,”_ and then, “I want William in my pussy. He doesn’t have an anal dick,” meaning, _it’s bigger,_ but Kasperi just backs off and says, “Whatever you want, baby.”

“Condoms,” Annika says belatedly.

It takes longer to find the condoms. Annika feels very aware of Kasperi’s gaze as she rolls the rubber down over William, jacking him a few times for good measure. William settles his hands on her hips as she straddles him, and he holds her gaze as she lowers down. She can’t help the noises. He smiles, rubbing his thumb at her hip bone soothingly.

“You guys look so fucking good together,” Kasperi says. He comes up behind her and bends her down further until William can’t fit in her quite as snuggly, but that feeling is erased by Kasperi pressing in. They’re all so close like this. Kasperi and William are. Through her. Kasperi’s never been very patient, and past considering size, he can’t wait too long before he starts figuring out what he can get away with, tiny little thrusts the jolt Annika and make throb around William, which makes him fuck up, just a little, pressing at where they meet.

Kasperi loves Annika’s tits. Normally, in this position, his hands or mouth or both would be on them, worshipful. William’s hands feel almost aimless as they pet up and down her back, coming up occasionally to brush her hair out of her face— a lost battle.

She wished they didn’t know she can come just from getting fucked. Even now, she can feel it building in her, a hot knot in her belly, as they fuck into her, with each other. One of William’s hands stops petting her long enough to reach down further, squeezing her ass for a second before she feels his fingers spread out where Kasperi is fucking her, feeling along the brim as he grinds into, through her.

“Yeah, Kappy, fuck yeah,” he says, but it sounds mindless, awed, and it feels so good, the pressure, how both of their thrusts get more frantic. She’s not sure who comes first, just that they go like firecrackers, all at once, separate but tied. Kasperi’s weight settles across her back as his hand wraps around the side of William’s neck. He’s heavy.

“I have to pee,” Annika announces. There are a couple groans, but she’s exited and allowed to walk—carefully—into the bathroom across the hall; William had gotten the room with the attached bathroom. Once settled onto the toilet, she considers her options. For a long time. Until her legs go numb and tingly.

  


 

William’s still in Kasperi’s bed when she returns. Kasperi is bent over him, and they’re not kissing but laughing. Neither pays much mind when Annika approaches the bed. Usually, she sleeps in the middle. Tonight, she nudges Kasperi over, and he goes. He’s a clingy sleeper, but he settles on his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> mostly on [tumblr](http://mogilny.tumblr.com) | sometimes on [twitter](https://twitter.com/post_madonna)


End file.
